Las gemelas Weasleys
by LuLi Delacour
Summary: Lean est fic!!!sobre la hijas(gemelas) de Rn W. y Fleur delacour!!dejen reviews!!!!


Las Gemelas Weasley capitulo nº 1: Eran las 8:00cuandoCharlotte Weasley Delacour salto de la cama . Lila su hermana gemela estaba sobre el escritorio leyendo "La historia de Hogwarts" con aire inquieto. -Hola Li-dijo la niña-te noto preocupada... -Sabes que dia es hoy???????!!11 de agosto!!-chillo Lila agitando su melena pelirroja. -Y que tiene de especial el...11 de agosto? Lila agarro el libro y le señalo un parrafo: "desde el 31 de julio hasta el 11 de agosto hay tiempo para que llegue su carta de aceptacion a Hogwarts" Char abrio sus ojos aguamarina bien grandes y dijo unas palbras inentendibles. -¿¡Que dices?!habla claro char!! -Que...que...-Charlotte estaba incredula ,no veía el momento de ir a Hogwarts-Que...NO PUEDO CREERLO!!! Mientras las dos niñas hablaban de lo maravilloso que seria entrar a Hogwarts ,Su madre Fleur preparaba el desayuno. -Niñas!!!!El desayuno esta listo-grito Fleur las niñas como dos muertas de hambre bajaron a todo correr las escaleras y fuerondirecto al comedor. En la mesa estaban Fleur y Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -Niñas-Dijo Ron orgulloso mirando tiernamente a sus dos hijas-Hay algo que quiero darles Fleur miraba como enbobada a sus dos hijas Ron ,que tenia las dos manos en los bolsillos de su traje,saco dos cartas y se las dio una a cada una. Charlotte y Lila empezaron a saltar por toda la casa gritando que habian entrado a Hogwarts.   
  
Era la primera vez que las gemelas iban al callejon Diagon y miraban todo con ojos grandes.A la primera tienda que entraron fua a "Ollivander's varitas" ,Char salió de la tienda con una varita de 10 cm,madera de pino flexible y cabello de dragon y Li salio con una varita de roble,felxible,11 cm y cabellos de unicornio. Luego fueron a la tienda de libros y compraron todo los libros necesarios.Compraron calderos y pociones.Tunicas para Hogwarts y todo lo nececario para Hogwarts. Ya terminadas las compras escolares fueron corriendo a la tienda de animales. Lila se compro una lechuza negracon manchas blancas :"Sildrix",y Charlotte un gato marron,negro y blanco:"Noocky" Lugo fueron a las 3 escobas. -4 cervezas de manteca -dijo Ron a la sra Rosmerta -Si ahora mismo señor weasley. Ronald Weasley era uno de los magos mas respetados del mundo magico.Era el director del departamento de Seguridad,por lo que habia hecho una gran fortuna. -Podemos ir a ver a los Tíos!?????-Dijo Char recordando que sus tíos preferidos trabajaban en el callejon diagon,Charlotte podria decirse que era una Fred weasley en femenino y en miniatura al contrario de su hermana Li que era femenina y esnob como su madre .-Porfavor papi!!!Quiero ver a fred y george!!!!!!! -Si claro que podemos ir a verlos!-Exclamo Ron Char sonrio mostrando todos sus blancos dientes. Cuando terinaron de beber sus cervezas de manteca salieron corriendo para "Manichask"la tienda de chascos de sus tios. -Hola gred & feorge!!!!!-dijeron al unísono las gemelas -Hola Larotte & Chila!nuestras gemelas preferidas! La tienda era grande y habia todo tipo de chascos...ya sea desde bombas fetidas hasta galletas de canario. Fleur ,incpeccionaba el lugar mientras que george ,ron y fred hablaban -Oye hermanito-Dijo Fred -Quieres una galleta George tenía una sonrisa pícara dibujada en la cara. Ron miro con recelo las galletas... -Mmm..no se si sea correcto probarlas..coman una cada uno ustedes primero!!!-Dijo ron examinando la galleta -Si que sos desconfiado Ronnie!!!-Dijo george fingiendo estar ofendido y agarro una de las galletas de la derecha luego fred tambien agarro una galleta de las de la derecha Ron al ver que las comian agarro una pero de la izquierda...GRAVE ERROR:le empezaron a salirplumas amarillas y uego se convirtió en canario. Charlotte al ver la escena se cayo al suelo de la risa y Lila fue corriendo a avisarle a su madre: -MAMA!!!papa se ocnvirtio en canario!!!Los gemelos le dieron algo y se convirtio en canario. Fleur miro horrorizada a los gemelos! -Vuelvanlo a la normalidad inmediatamente!!!!!!!-Chillo histerica y enfurecida Fleur Los gemelos volvieron a la normalidad a Ron porque Fleur ya estaba por sacar chispas rojas. Empezó a oscurecer y decidieron volver a la casa. Las chicas exaustas fueron directo a su habitación. -Fue un dia maravilloso -Exclamó Li -Si...fue genial-respondió Char entre bostezos -Buenas noches char -Buenas noche Li  
  
-La estación Kin Cross es genial-Pensó Char Li miraba para todos lados aturdida -Papaaa!!!mira!!Harry Potter-chillo Li emocionada al ver al famoso harry potter -Harry Amigo!!!-dijo Ron -Ron!!!!! -Estas son mis niñas:Charlotte y Lila-dijo Ron señalando a las gemelas -El es Tom Hikaru-Dijo harry señalando un niño alto y flaco,con el cabello rubio platinado igual de desprolijo que Harry y unos ojos verdes iguales a los de Harry ,el niño estaba al lado de Cho Chang- Tom miró a las gemelas y quedo atónito: -Wow-dijo para sus adentros-Son muy lindas... Era algo de esperarse ya que las niñas eran divinas,Tenían el cabello pelirrojo muy brillante y hondulado,unos ojos aguamarina centeyantes y un cútis perfecto,eran altas y flacas,eran bellisimas...lo único que las distinguía era su personalidad:Charlotte era bromista,divertida y aventurera mientras que Lila era mas seria ,pero a la vez simpatica y divertida. De repente aparecio Hermione Granger con su marido:Jhon Williams un medimago muy importante y su hija Serena,Serena había heredado la dulce mirada de su madre y el cabello castaño claro de su padre ,tenía el pelo por los hombros y era parecida fisicamente a su madre,y como lo decia en su nombre era muy serena y tranquila,estudiosa como sus dos padres. TUUUUU TUUUUUUUUU-Sonó el tren Todos se dejaron de charla y se despidieron de sus hijos. Los niños corrieron hacia el expresso de Hogwarts. Fueron hacia el último compartimiento libre que había y se sentaron todos ahí. Cuando iban caminando hacia el compartimiento Lila se dio cuenta de que muchas miradas disretas se fijaron en ella y su gemela. -Hola,¿Como se llaman?-Pregunto Char sonriendo -Serena...Serena Williams Granger,encantada-Dijo la niña muy seriamente -Tom Hikaru Potter-dijo tom timidamente -Nosotras somos Lila y Charlotte...-Dijo Li -Como nos van a distinguir ...es un dificil misterio por resolver!-Dijo Char y los 4 empezaron a reirse. -Miren...-Dijo Serena con una expresion de asco en la cara-Ahí estan Laia Malfoy y Jane Kragger Parkinson...son unas idiotas...mi padre dio una conferencia...y ellos estuvieron ahi...son engreidos y se creen especiales...van a ser Slytherin de eso estoy segura! -Mi padre me conto de Draco Malfoy..eran rivales de chicos...-Dijo Tom corriendose el pelo de la cara -Chicos!-Exclamo Lila -¿¡Que?!-Dijeron los 3 al unisono -¿En que casa quieren quedar?Yo en Gryffindor! -Yo también -respondió Char -Y yo-Dijo Tom -Yo quiero estar en Gryffindor o en Ravenclaw,la casa de los inteligentes- Dijo sonriendo y mostrando los colmillos que lamentablemete habia heredado de Hermione Y asi siguieron hablando animadamente.... ***Continuara**** 


End file.
